Black
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Se revelan lentamente cosas a las que nadie ponía y que terminaran siendo la destrucción de todo. Regina se va de el pueblo para iniciar una nueva vida y tener familia, cuando descubre por Mary Margaret que Emma se llevara a Henry a Nueva York, pero el mundo ira tras Regina ya que no están listos para dejarla irse. Pero ella querrá volver?
1. Chapter 1

**Black**

 _ **(Regina)**_

Después de hablarle a Zelena y a Robin; Zelena se fue al campamento con todos esos hippies al bosque, Robin se quedaría con Zelena y mini verde y yo me mantendría lejos

Era un trato simple aparte de que Zelena no contaba con nada de magia y Robin ahora estaba como ayudante en la oficina de David y Emma. Después de enterarme de todo lo que paso con Maléfica y Lily, y de una pequeña indiscreción de Snow con los planes de Henry y Emma de irse a Nueva York, mientras cenábamos en Granny's después de volver de traer a Lily y reunirla con su madre

 _-Regina...no es lo que...-empezó Emma_

 _-Mama...-Henry esta vez, parecía abatido_

 _-Pensaban decírmelo o se irían a escondidas en la noche?-pregunte con calma mientras movía la cuchara del_ _café_

 _-Bueno...-empezó Henry. Recordando de seguro esa vez que casi Emma se lo lleva de el pueblo_

 _-De acuerdo-dije con tranquilidad, apartándome y pagando la parte que era mía de la cuenta_

 _-No estas...-dijo Emma_

 _-¿Molesta? ¿Dolida? ¿Esperan que empiece a sacar corazones para que no te lo lleves?-dije divertida , pero con sarcasmo en la voz_

 _-Bueno...-Dijo Henry dando así, su respuesta_

 _-No te preocupes, después de todo, Legalmente eres Swan, Henry Swan, Ya no tengo ningún derecho legal sobre ti Henry- dije caminando a la salida, sabiendo que todo el mundo me miraba con la boca abierta. hace unos años habría gritado, y pataleado por semejante idea, pero ya no_

 _-Pero...-David parecía sorprendido de lo que dije_

 _-Buenas noches-dije cerrando la puerta de Granny's detrás de mi y caminando a casa en la noche_

Después de eso, al día siguiente hable con Robin y Zelena; Había decidido que como ya no era la madre de Henry legalmente, y Robin tenia que cuidar a mi hermana y a mini verde

Había hablado en ultimo momento con Zelena a solas sobre mini verde; Ella restregándomelo en la cara hasta que le dije que tenia preparado que Whale la atendiera el día del parto y una enfermera de confianza ( La enfermera del sótano) cuidaría a su hijo. Ya que no creía que fueran dulces con el. A partir de hay vi miedo en su cara, miedo de verdad, no solo por ella también por mini verde.

 _-Tu crees que...-_ _empezó_

 _-No lo se, pero no me confió, le daré a Whale una gran suma de dinero para que te ayude y una enfermera que esta en el sótano, siempre trae una rosa, es de confianza cuidara a mini verde mientras te recuperas-dije_

 _-Gracias-dijo viendo a otro lado_

 _-Ah, y toma-dije ofreciéndole una caja de color negro_

 _-¿Que es?-pregunto_

 _-Dinero, mini verde debe tener una buena alimentación y te ayudara a cuidarlo y te iras a comparar cosas de bebes y una cuna-dije_ _señalándolo_

 _-No esperaba esto de ti hermanita-dijo con burla_

 _-Yo tampoco, si soy sincera. Pero como no estaré para ayudarte ni a ti ni a mini verde me asegure de que estarán bien-dije acercándome y poniéndole un collar con una piedra roja_

 _-¿Que es esto?-dijo_ _tocándolo_

 _-Por protección, cuando el bebe nazca, el tendrá uno igual que evitara que alguien les haga daño, no me fió de la gente de este pueblo-dije encogiéndome de hombros_

 _-Y si necesitas dinero o lo que sea, tu tienen mi numero-dije dándole el numero_

 _-A donde iras?-dijo, parecía sincera_

 _-Emma se llevara a Henry a NY y yo quiero empezar de nuevo, te llevaría conmigo, pero se que no vendrías y que mini verde necesita a su padre, Pero si necesitas ayuda solo dilo atravez del collar y te ayudare-dije abrazándola. al principio incomodas pero luego con cariño_

 _-Y como sabre mandarte una foto de ¿mini verde?-dijo haciendo referencia a mi apodo a su hijo_

 _-El collar te ayudara y estaré en Boston-dijes sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para salir, entonces sonó como campanas y vi a Zelena aferrada al collar_

 _-No quiero que te vayas-dijo y vi sus ojos cristalinos_

 _-No me quedare-dije firme_

 _-Pero...¿Nos llevarías?-pregunto parecía una muñeca de cristal a punto de romperse_

 _-Pero mini verde debe crecer con un padre-dije confundida_

 _-Tal vez, pero en la ultima discusión que tuve con Robin no parecía dispuesto a dejar que tuviera a mi hijo en mis brazos. Y lo confirme mientras espiaba una conversación que tenia con Little John en el campamento de hippies-dijo llorando, me acerque a ella y la abrace, empezó a llorar mas fuerte_

 _-¿Crees que el seria capaz de algo así?-Pregunte con temor. Tal vez en la familia no eramos muy unidas, pero daríamos la vida por un hijo. Así eramos las Mills_

 _-Si, y mas si tu te vas. hará que me prendan fuego en una hoguera por todo lo que eh hecho, y se que lo merezco, y que esto de Robin lo hice para herirte, pero no imagina quedarme embarazada y ahora lo único que quiero es criar a mi hijo en una familia que no me vea como una loca y traidora-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas_

 _-¿Te gustaría venir?-pregunte limpiándole una lagrima de su mejilla_

 _-Si, ¿digo llevarnos a los dos?¿Aunque tenga al hijo de tu alma gemela?-dijo con voz temblorosa y con miedo_

 _-Claro que si. ¿Y dime mini verde estará de acuerdo en ir con Mama Zelena y Tia Regina a formar una nueva vida y familia lejos de toda esta gente loca de cuentos?-pregunte en dirección a su pequeño vientre_

 _-Estaríamos felices de ser familia de verdad, Hermanita-dijo_ _abrazándome_

 _-Bueno, empaca lo que tengas, que sea poco-dije separándome lentamente_

 _-Y...-dijo nerviosa_

 _-Te recogeré en su campamento de hippies, No dejare a mi hermana en manos de ese bribón forestal, que me eh dado cuenta de que Rumple tiene mas honor que el-dije riendo_

 _-Cierto, Rumple cumple su palabra, ante todo-dijo riendo por la_ _comparación_

 _-Bueno te espero en la mañana lista para irnos-dije y le abrí la puerta para que_ _saliéramos_

Zelena y mini verde estarían bien, Henry tendría a su madre, y nadie volvería a ver a la Reina Malvada y a la Bruja Cruel

Había empacado unas pocas mudas de ropa, dinero, y papeles. Como Henry ya tenia a Emma con el, Y era oficialmente un Swan-Nolan-Charming o lo que fuera, los Mills ya no encajaban con el, Así que ya no era mi hijo mas. Dolía mucho aceptarlo, pero aprendí que tener a una persona a la fuerza no soluciona nada, solo hace que la odies, cada día mas; Ejemplo mi madre y yo

Cuando fui por Zelena al campamento, Ella solo traía una pequeña maleta y se subió corriendo nerviosa; Era igual a mi cuando trataba de escapar de Cora o de palacio y jamas lo lograba, solo que ahora no estaba sola tenia a mi hermana conmigo, Cuando traspasamos la linea de la ciudad, y no perdimos los recuerdos, conduje hasta Nueva York, donde tomamos un vuelo a Boston.

En el vuelo me gire a la ventana, como no era época de vacaciones, no había mucha gente en el aeropuerto ni en el avión, Así que estábamos sentada solas en los asientos de tres de las cuales solo ocupábamos dos; Las nubes del atardecer se veían de tonos rosas y naranjas

Henry, el pequeño bebe, que con ayuda de Gold ( El cual estaba feliz con Belle) me había conseguido, el primero en creer en mi de todos los reinos; El cual resulto ser el hijo de la salvadora, Aquel bebe que quería devolver para que no pudieran romper la maldición. Pero como decía mi madre " _El amor es debilidad, Regina"_ , me quede con el niño, ¿Para que?. Saliera corriendo a los brazos de una madre que lo abandono por 10 años

Aunque mi madre haya dicho que el amor es debilidad, hay un amor que nos hace fuertes, y que podemos vencer lo que sea _De familia_. Algo que le debo a esa banda de idiotas de los Charmings; Su amor por la familia, me a hecho comprender indirectamente, que no necesito buscar una familia por migajas de amor como con Henry

Que puedo tener una familia, que tengo una familia y es esa Zelena de 2 meses y medio de embarazo de mini verde, que ahora duerme en mi hombro sin preocupaciones, que podemos ser hermanas de verdad, y perdonarnos.

Fue mi ultimo pensamiento mientras cerraba los ojos, y me quedaba dormida, con las esperanza de esta nueva familia y el atardecer de color rosa y naranja, haciendo que las nubes parecieran de algodón de azúcar y Zelena junto a mi

 _ **(Emma)**_

Me sentía como una mierda después de lo que paso en Granny's con Regina, Si había planeado irme con Henry de el pueblo, pero no, Dios ni siquiera había pensado en Regina

Tal vez un año, nos había hecho pensar en que las decisiones solo pasaban de nosotros dos, no tres

Al día siguiente me levante con Henry para pedirle una disculpa a Regina por lo que había pasado en la cena, pero me encontré con un sobre en la mesa del comedor en el departamento de Mary Margaret;

Era la custodia de Henry, y sus papeles, acta de nacimiento, y todo, todo con mi nombre como madre de el, como si Regina no hubiese estado en esos 10 años en Nueva York en el año perdido, Aun sentía ese agujero de que faltaba algo

Ese algo era Regina Mills, ahora lo sabia, era lo que me faltaba en mi vida, era lo que hacia que el mundo tuviera un brillo especial

-Emma...-empezó David

-¿Que?-pregunte con voz adormilada, aun era vagamente temprano; 7:19

-Es algo temprano, para un sábado-dijo poniendo la cafetera

-Si, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que paso con Regina-dije sentándome en una silla del comedor

-Si, bueno supongo que lo que dijo fue algo repentino...-dijo sentándose

-¿Lo que dijo?-pregunte confundida

-Si, lo de que básicamente ya no es Henry Mills, Ahora era Henry Swan, creo que parecía muy pensativa cuando lo dijo, muy calmada, como si realmente entendiera que así era, y que así había sido siempre-dijo bostezando al final

-Oh, Dios olvide esa parte-dije tomado los papeles que había y mirándolos con mas atención

-¿Que sucede?-dijo parándose para tomar dos tasas de café

-No creo haber analizado sus palabras, hasta que lo dijiste-dije viendo la hoja de registro de hace 14 años, donde estaba Henry de bebe

-Eh, lo siento, aun tengo sueño, y mi mente no capta tan rápido-dijo volviendo a la mesa con dos tazas de café y poniendo una enfrente de mi

-Mira-dije extendiéndole una hoja que tomo mientras tomaba de su taza, pasaron unos segundos, cuando empezó a toser

-Pero..que...-dijo abriendo los ojos

-Al principio no entendía, pero con lo que dijiste, ahora lo entiendo-dije preocupada

-Pero, Emma...si estos papeles son oficiales y todo, En esto aparece que tu eres la única madre de Henry, parece que Regina jamas estuvo presente-dijo agitado

-Lo se pero el mundo entero sabe que no es así, que lo crió durante 10 años-dije agarrando la taza de café y bebiendo un poco

-No, espera aquí dice que una Regina Mills adopto a Henry durante 5 días, pero que lo devolvió, y que luego tu apareciste y lo criaste-dijo asombrado

-¿QUE?-pregunte después de escupir el café

-¿Que?-preguntaron en un susurro, me voltee y hay estaba Mary Margaret con un Neal en brazos

-Esto no es cierto, ella no lo devolvió...-dije viéndola

-De hecho si lo hizo-dijo caminando hacia la cocina

-¿Como?-pregunto David asombrado

-Bueno fue cuando recién había adoptado a Henry, ella parecía no agradarle,el quería a todos, pero cuando Regina lo cargaba se soltaba a llorar. Así que un día se fue a Boston y dijo que devolvería a Henry, por una razón-dijo dándole un biberón a Neal

-¿Y cual era la razón? Que lloraba?-dijo David a modo de burla

-No, según oí, fue por que descubrió quienes eran sus padres,Así que lo devolvió a los 5 días o 4 si sacamos cuentas exactas-dijo caminando hacia nosotros

-Entonces ella...-empieza

-Mas o menos, lo que entendí por Sidney ese día en Granny's hablando por teléfono con Regina, era que su madre, en este caso tu-dijo señalándome- Eras alguien peligroso, y no se que y que no quería a ese niño cerca de ella, y que lo devolvería-

-En serio?-dije asombrada

-Si, pero el mismo día volvió y se porto mas amable que de costumbre, o por lo menos en ese entonces. Hay entendí, o razone eso en Nunca Jamas, ella sabia que Henry era el hijo de quien rompería la maldición que ella había hecho-dijo sentándose junto a David

-Y me lo habrías dicho?-pregunte de repente molesta. Regina ante todo amaba a Henry, aun cuando sabia que el era su hijo, el hijo de quien rompería la maldición

-No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, no después de como la vi cuando volvimos de Nunca Jamas y con lo del año perdido y Cruella, Ursula, y Maléfica no veía el momento. Pero sabia que ella amaba a Henry ante todo, y que había renunciado a el por el bienestar de todos.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Entonces lo que dice aquí...-dijo David señalando la hoja que tenia en su mano

-Es verdad, Regina había devuelto a Henry no a mas de cuatro días con el y por lo que hay aquí, diría que ahora es ella, la que te lo devuelve. Pero tampoco planeaba decírtelo si soy sincera-dijo con naturalidad

-¿Porque?-pregunte enojada

¿Que podía decirte? Que primero lo abandono su padre ya que te mando a la cárcel y luego tu lo diste en adopción, y para terminar la mujer que lo adopto no soportaba estar mas de 4 días con el. No seria bueno decir que todos los padres de Henry lo han abandonado al menos una vez. Regina ya que ella lo cuido por 10 años. Ahora comprendo por que no quería que te acercaras. Emma abandonar a un niño y volver 10 años como una madre triunfal y genial, no se puede. Tienes que ganarlo. Mira que lo se yo te deje 28 años y aun trato de ser una madre responsable-dijo encogiéndose de hombros al final

-¿Que?-dijo una pequeña voz adormilada en la escalera. Volteamos los tres y vimos a un Henry adormilado con los ojos rojo y llorando

-Henry...-dije para ver como subía corriendo

De seguro enterarte que la mujer que llamaste madre, y te cuido 10 años, te quería devolver tan solo con cuatro días con ella y que todos tus padres te han abandonado no debe ser fácil

-Hablare con el-dije subiendo al cuarto de Henry y mio

-Henry...-dije pero no hubo respuesta, espere unos minutos, pero nada, hasta que force la puerta y esta se abrió

No había rastro de Henry , nada , mas que una soga de sabanas que estaba en la ventana, símbolo de que se había escapado

Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca con la chaqueta de cuero roja, y unas botas de ese mismo color. Y me dirigí a la casa de Regina, de seguro fue a verla

Lo que vi arruino el día entero cuando llegue y baje del auto, Henry estaba sentado en las escaleras de la mansión blanca con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas

-Hey chico-dije a modo de saludo

-Hey-dijo levantando la cabeza con ojos rojos

-¿Que sucede, no esta?-dije apuntando a la casa con la cabeza

-No lo se, pero creo que no, esta cerrada con magia-dijo abrazando sus rodillas

-Bueno, pues rompo su hechizo y entras-dije cuando empezaba a pararme el me detuvo

-No, mientras, estaba con el abuelo en su tienda aprendí mas o menos que la magia especial-dijo haciendo que me sentara de nuevo

-¿Y entonces?-pregunto

-El hechizo que puso, es de sangre-dijo triste

Oh, ese hechizo, me lo había enseñado hace tiempo, solo alguien de tu sangre podría pasar, o con mucha magia violarlo, pero ni siquiera el oscuro ( Gold) teléfono empezó a sonar

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte viendo que era David

-Emma,es Zelena, no esta con Robin y Regina no esta en el ayuntamiento, ¿Esta contigo Regina?-dijo preocupado

Maldita bruja verde, de seguro ella, había hecho el hechizo de sangre y había desaparecido a Regina, para que nadie se diera cuanta

 _ **¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Regina)_**

Después de aterrizar en Boston, y de conseguir un hotel de poca calidad, era principalmente para no llamar la tensión de mi llego la pregunta de mi vida o por lo menos de mi nueva y libe vida:

-¿Su nombre?-pregunto una señorita detrás de el mostrador del hotel

-Mi nombre es Regina Mil...Black, Regina Black-dije sorprendida de mi nuevo apellido

-De acuerdo aquí tiene su llave, Señorita Black-dijo entregándome la llave del cuarto con dos camas

-Gracias-dije tomándola y caminando asía Zelena

Cuando subimos al cuarto con nuestras maletas en mano había una ventana de tamaño mediano con vista a la ciudad. Las camas eran pequeñas pero aceptables. Despues de turnarnos para usar el baño (Bañarnos y cambiarnos) nos sentamos en las camas una frente a la otra

-¿Que fue eso de _Regina Black?-_ me pregunto viéndome divertida

-Conozco a Emma, ella nos buscara-dije negando con la cabeza

-¿Crees que ya se han dado cuenta de que...?-

-¿De que?, De que tu no estas con Robin y sus hombres en el campamento o yo? en mi casa siendo miserable por su culpa?-pregunte con gracia

-Ambas-dijo riendo y bajando la mirada

-De seguro, ya se enteraron- dije al ver mi telefono con 8 llamadas perdidas de Robin, 10 de Charming, y 28 de Emma

-¿Que haremos?-pregunto angustiada y tocando su vientre

-Esto- dije acercando el vaso de agua y soltando mi teléfono dentro de el.

-REGINA-dijo exaltada

-Emma es especialista en buscar y encontrar personas, pero no podrá encontrarnos si no tiene nada que buscar-dije convencida

-Y como harás eso?-pregunto

-Saque todo el dinero de mis cuentas bancarias y tarjetas, y las cancele. Todo lo traigo en el bolso. y digamos que encontré, donde falsifican actas de defunción, nos creerán muertas: En la mañana iremos por el certificado y chocare mi auto para que digan los registros que dos mujeres murieron en un choque de auto, una de ellas embarazada; Sus cuerpos estaban calcinados, al parecer eran perseguidas por alguien-dije explicando mi plan

-De acuerdo das algo de miedo con tu mente en modo psicópata- dijo viéndome asombrada

-Después, nos cambiaremos el nombre a Regina y Zelena Black, y compraremos una casa en donde quieras y conseguiremos empleos-dije tomándola de las manos

-¿A donde yo quiera?-pregunto esperanzada

-Si, a donde quieras y cuanto tengamos trabajo nos iremos de compras por la bebe y nos convertiremos en la familia que todos no arrebataron-dije notando como mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer

-De acuerdo-dijo abrazándome, al final de unos minutos nos fuimos a dormir.

 _ **(Emma)**_

Después de horas de buscar por horas a Zelena y a Regina, no las encontramos . Cuando buscamos la ayuda de Belle y Gold que hicieron un hechizo localizado: Donde se supone que una prenda de una persona se eleva y te guía a esa persona mágicamente, pues la bufanda de Regina o una sabana de Zelena solo se elevan un centímetro brillan mucho y caen sin rastro del hechizo. Gold probo diferentes tipos de magia, pero ninguna funcionaba y siempre daba el mismo maldito resultado

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Henry preocupado

-Tranquilo todo va a estar bien-dije viéndolo,

-Pues yo no lo creo hermana-dijo Leroy entrando a la tienda de Gold

-¿Porque?-pregunto Mary Margaret

-Porque su manzano en la alcaldía, esta muerto-dijo serio, mas serio de lo que lo llevo conociendo

-¿Que?-pregunto Gold

-Eso mismo todo al rededor de lo que le pertenecía ala antigua alcaldesa murió-dijo aun mas serio

-Tampoco contesta llamadas-Dijeron Robin y Papa

-¿Que haremos Emma?-Pregunto David aterrado

-No lo se-dije caminando afuera de la tienda

Tenia que volver a mi antiguo trabajo de encontrar y buscar personas, de seguro Zelena no sabría, como manejarse con Regina secuestrada, aparte de que era un pueblo muy pequeño y tardaríamos en encantarlas. Todos salieron de la tienda y me estaban viendo

-Tranquilos, de seguro las encontraremos pronto; Están en el pueblo, Zelena no sabe que hacer en un mundo sin magia, sin su magia y cargando a Regina de rehén- dije segura de mi misma

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto Robin esperanzado

-Por supuesto- dije notando como comenzaba a oscurecer

 _ **(Regina)**_

Cuando desperté no entendía donde estaba al principio, pero recordé, que me había ido del pueblo con Zelena. Por todos los reinos que haríamos ahora; No tenia ni idea de como moverme en esta ciudad y creo que Zelena tampoco. Lo único que había hecho durante casi 30 años era ser alcaldesa de un pueblo en medio de la nada, ¿Que trabajo conseguiría?. Debía, ser algo discreto, por si acaso cualquiera del pueblo se lee ocurría, buscarnos afuera del pueblo

-Regina, Buenos Días-dijo Zelena entando con unas bolsas de papel en la mano y en la otra con cafés

-Hola-dije sentándome en la cama y aceptando el café que me tendía

-Creí, que un vaso de café te ayudaría-dijo sentándose enfrente de mi con su café

-Si, gracias, por que no me despertaste? Podría haber ido contigo-dije viviendo un poco del humeante café

-Te veías muy cansada-dijo con pena. De seguro las ojeras en mis ojos delataban mi cansancio

-Lo siento-respondí agachando la cabeza. Me recordaba a mi madre

 _-Regina, que son esas cosas moradas con negro debajo de tus ojos-dijo mi madre viéndome fijamente_

 _-No podía dormir-respondí bajando la cabeza_

 _-Y por que?-pregunto con algo de desdén_

 _-Tenia pesadillas-respondí asustada de enojarla_

 _-Niña, ya no tienes edad para tener pesadillas, tienes 6, madura, vas a ser una reina, las reinas no le temen a nada-dijo aventando la taza que hace unos momentos estaba en sus manos a la pared_

 _-Pero, había muchos ruidos afuera-dije asustada_

 _-Por favor solo son ogros-dijo riendo_

 _-Pero había gritos-respondí temblando_

 _-Solo es guerra, así es la guerra, cuando gobiernes un país lo sabrás-dijo viéndome decepcionada_

 _-Si madre-respondí_

-Te acordaste de madre ¿Verdad?-pregunto agarrándome la mano

-Me acorde de cuando me dijo que no debía tener miedo ni pesadillas, que no tenia edad para eso-dije apretando su mano

-¿Cuantos años tenias?-pregunto

-Acababa de cumplir 6-dije

-Por todos los reinos, a esa edad cualquiera tiene pesadillas ni miedo, ¿No estaba la guerra de los ogros en el bosque encantado?-pregunto espantada

-Si, los oía matar a los campesinos, claro jamas entraron a el castillo, la magia de madre nos protegía. Pero para ella; Las reinas no deben tener miedo ni nada y deben saber que es la guerra-dije cerrando los ojos

-Regina-y entonces me abrazo, ese abrazo que recibes en el momento justo y que te da fuerzas para levantarte

-Gracias-dije quitando pequeñitos rastros de lagrimas de mi cara

-Bueno, ahora tienes una familia-dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos para que la viera a los ojos

-Lo se-dije sonriendo

-Bueno ahora que estas despierta, tienes que desayunar-dijo tendiéndome una bolsa de papel color marrón. Que olía delicioso; Tenia un emparedado de jamón y queso con lechuga y una dona de azúcar

-¿Donde lo conseguiste?-pregunte mordiendo el desayuno

-En el hotel; Al parecer es o era un lugar de departamentos de bajo costo en renta hace años, pero el dueño lo hizo un hotel y su esposa un pequeño, pero pequeño restaurante-dijo explicándome moviendo sus manos mientras hablaba

-Esta bien-respondí

-Si y conservo algunas cosas de los inquilinos, que jamas volvieron, al parecer tiene tres "hoteles" de esta clase, uno en Nueva York, otro en Phoenix, y este Boston-dijo caminando hacia la ventana

-No es ilegal quedarte con cosas de la gente?-pregunte

-Si, pero dijo que la gente que vivía en este y los demás edificios antes de comprarlos el, era gente rara, que robaba o chantajeaba, de hecho varios fueron a la carcel y no volvieron, de hecho los dueños son muy amigables-dijo riendo a lo ultimo

-Ah, mira-dije señalando un mapa que estaba enfrente de mi cama en el que apenas había reparado, parecía desgastado por el polvo y los años, y un poco descolorido. Estaba enarcado en un cuadro de color verde botella con detalles negros

-No lo había visto - dijo Zelena viéndolo detenidamente

-Bueno ahora tenemos un mapa elige a donde quieres ir-dije mordiendo mi dona

-¿Que es Tallahassee? ¿Y por que esta marcado Main?-pregunto señalando el mapa

-¿Que?-pregunte helada. Lo primero lo relacionaba con Emma y el padre de Henry y lo segundo con Lily la hija de Malefica

-Es que están marcados estos lugares, y tiene demás anotaciones...-dijo pero no la deje terminar, la empuje y me acerque al mapa con miedo. Y si, hay estaba una marca que casi se desvanecía con un plumón negro marcando Tallahassee y otro punto en plumón rojo de Nueva York a Main no tan desgastado, pero se veía que lo habían hecho hace pocos años

Recordé el mapa de la hija de Malefica, todas las anotaciones estaban en Post-it pero la ruta era la misma y la letra también. Este era el mapa que Emma y el padre de Henry usaron cuando eran jóvenes, y Lily lo reutilizo para encontrar el pueblo

-Zelena tenemos que irnos-dije preocupada

-¿Que porque?-pregunto caminando hasta mi y viendo el mapa

-Este mapa es de Emma y de la hija de Malefica-dije corriendo hasta mis cosas y metiendo todo

-Pero como es...-empezó

-El destino, el maldito destino: Emma había vivido en Phoenix cuando la arrestaron y se mudo a Boston, y la hija de Malefica vivía en Nueva York. Digamos que...-dije viéndola

-Maldito destino-dijo gruñendo y metiendo todo a su maleta

-Tenemos que irnos. Ya-dije caminando hacia la puerta con mi maletas y con Zelena detrás

 _ **Hola(?**_

 **Se que no he actualizado nada pero es que la escuela, no hay tiempo, lo siento en verdad. Espero que les guste**

 **:D**


End file.
